Crayola Crayons
by RadiantWaterfalls
Summary: Crayola just doesn't make a color...


Crayola Crayons

I got out of my amethyst colored sports car and locked it. I then turned to the doctor's office and walked to the front door. Once inside, I walked up to the front desk and told her about my condition.

"Um… excuse me, miss."

"Yes?" the nurse with coils of black hair said, turning to face me. Her eyes were emerald green. She was wearing pale blue scrubs with lilac lilies all over them.

"Um… well… I'm feeling down, and I can't find a cure." I replied, unsure how else to describe it. She pursed her soft pink lips and then replied by saying "I'm sorry. I can't cure you. Here, take this."

She handed me a piece of blank paper and a couple boxes of crayons. A box of 12, a box of 48, and a box of 64. I look at them, then at her. "What do I do with this?"

"Go sit down for awhile and draw a pretty picture of something that makes you smile."

For a moment I thought she was joking, but when I saw the seriousness in her beautiful eyes, I nodded and said "Alright."

I turned and walked over to an empty table and set my supplies down. Then I pulled up an untaken metal chair and sat in it.

I sat for a few seconds and instantly knew what I wanted to draw, what made me happy. I smiled before I opened all the boxes of crayons. I get out the black and draw the outline of an eye. His eyes.

I looked in the box and put it back after drawing the outline for two sets of eyes. Then, I searched for the right color. I realized I couldn't find it. I frowned.

Crayola must not make a color then… hmm… let's see if that's true.

I reached in and pulled out green-blue, but then my eyes saw the blue-green and I pulled it out as well. I compared the two colors before I decide to try them both.

I made two sets of eyes. One with the blue-green and another with the green-blue. Neither were correct. I got the black back out and draw two more eye outlines.

I tried aquamarine next. I smile slightly. It's more accurate but… still off. His eyes are a bit darker I think… I set the aquamarine down by the blue-green and green-blue. Then, I looked in the box and took out a darker blue. I added it to the aquamarine.

I shook my head no. No. That's incorrect. Again. I draw two more sets of eyes. This time I tried grey and black and a grey-blue. Altogether. Still didn't work.

Not giving up, I pondered his eyes for a moment. They are darker than the darkest skis, yet lighter than the lightest light. Yet they are deeper than the deepest skies… Hm…

Crayola doesn't make a color… does it?

Next, I tried the greens. I pulled out spring green and color a set of eyes and realized it was much too yellow to be his eyes. I drew five more sets of eyes just incase. Then, I put the spring green by the grey, grey-blue, green-blue, and blue-green.

Pulling out the sea green, I tried it on a pair of eyes. Nope. Much too pale. I set it aside and pulled out a new color.

Cornflower. I tried it. Nope. This one is much too mellow for his gorgeous eyes.

Not losing hope, I'll try again, knowing I'll fail. I pursed my lips, thinking. How can I capture how he makes me feel? One look from you is like a rapture.

Weather blue, green, and teal. I tried those next. All failed. It seems no color qualifies. This crayons are telling lies.

Then, my eyes caught a color. I pulled it out and tried it. Periwinkle. It worked till I found it didn't sparkle like your eyes do. I can't get that sparkle.

I tried the glitter crayons, but none of them worked. I got an idea. I tried the glow-in-the-dark crayons. Oh, nope. Still didn't work.

Mr. Crayola must have tried. But… I'm left to fantasize.

Darker… I need to go darker… Let me see what I can find… I looked and pulled out mahogany. I tried it. I got the right depth finally… but not the shine. I sighed. Hm…

I about ready to give up when I peeled the paper off a little, the black crayon getting smaller and smaller.

I really thought I might have had it. But nope. Not even burnt sienna. Your passport says your eyes are brown, but I will just keep looking around.

But Crayola just doesn't make a color.

I went through every box twice before giving up. I packed up the crayons and sighed. I brought the crayons to the nurse with my piece of paper, now completely covered with eyes.

"It didn't work. I can't get his eyes. Crayola just doesn't make a color." I told her as I left her with the paper as I left the doctor's office to go see those real eyes. The eyes of my love. The eyes of my shadow…

* * *

**A/N: Just a sweet little dabble I wrote when I heard a song. It's an amazing song. It's called **_**Crayola doesn't make a color for your eyes**_** by **_**Kristin Andreassen. **_**Enjoy! ****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from LoZ. **


End file.
